Love and Hate
by Katrina Halliwell
Summary: Second in "The Complications of Life" series. The team needs to find Sue who has been kidnapped. An AliasSTFBE crossover with original characters.


**_Love and Hate_**

By: Katrina L. Halliwell 

_**Disclaimer: All characters related to "Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye" are owned by PAXson and Pebblehut Productions. Any character related to "Alias" are owned by ABC and JJ Abrams. The author owns Isabelle Steeles and Lizzy Halliwell as well as Katrina Jones and Hannah Rossellini. The latter two are based on real people.**_

Please note: Some scenes are intense and may not be suitable for certain audiences. This takes place after the "Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye" season two finale, "The Kiss."

**Prologue**

…Bobby kicked the gun over to Jack and grabbed the guy's arms.

"What are you doing here, mate? Why did you break into this apartment?"

"None of your biz, _fed_," sneered the intruder.

"It is now, mate!" Bobby sneered back, clearly wanting to punch the guy. "My friends' business is _my_ business."

"Well then it's your loss."

"Alright! Be quiet you two!" ordered Jack as he disarmed the gun. "You're giving me a headache!"

Satisfied with himself, Jack headed towards the kitchen to tell the girls what happened, but had to stop before he started since the girls were already headed his way, looking very frightened yet perplexed.

"Hey girls! I was just coming to get y-WHOA!" Jack suddenly moved aside as a flash of gold flew past Jack in a rage of barking madness, followed by Sue and Lucy.

"Stop, Levi! Stop!" cried Sue as she struggled to control her furry companion. "It's alright, boy. He can't hurt us anymore."

"Come here, boy! Come here Levi!" Lucy called with no success. Filled with fury, Levi barked, snapped, and growled at the intruder for potentially harming the girls' lives, paying no heed to the ones who were calling to him.

"Nice dog you have," smirked the intruder. "Hope he's _that_ ferocious when someone actually attack you, lil' lady. Hmmm… let's test that theory!"

Executing a series of jiu-jitsu moves, the man caught Bobby off-guard. Releasing his grip on his prisoner, Bobby raised his hands instinctively to shield his face. Freed, the intruder grabbed Sue and put a knife to her throat as he backed away towards the door.

"The blondie's dead if you even move an inch!" he snarled. "And drop the guns!"

Reluctantly, Jack and Bobby dropped their weapons onto the floor as they ran scenarios through their heads, searching for the one that would save Sue. _At least I hope they are,_ thought Sue, but it did not seem like they thought of something that did not shed blood for the man who had the knife to her throat was still backing up, carrying her with him. Sue looked at Jack and noticed him staring at her soon-to-be kidnapper's hand and reflectively looked down. Quickly taking a mental note of the tattoo between the man's thumb and forefinger, Sue barely had enough time to struggle as the man yanked her towards the door.

The man said something to Jack as Sue glanced sideways at the intruder's face. Unable to see what had been said, she helplessly left her apartment as the man pulled her through the door, the last memory of her friends was imprinted into her mind: Jack and Bobby, paralysed in horror; Levi, snarling at their departing forms; and Lucy, in such a state of shock and terror that she was almost fainting.

"Jack," Sue struggled in vain to whisper to her friends. "Jack! Lucy! Bobby!"

Slamming the apartment door, the man retracted the knife from her throat, turned Sue around, covering her mouth with a handkerchief, and began to speak.

"My name is Sark. In a few seconds you'll be passed out so that I could take you to a place where we can talk without you struggling. Trust me."

"How?" managed Sue before she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Bright light hit Sue's eyes as she weakly raised her hand to shield her eyes. Two dark figures quickly walked into the room to gently carry Sue outside of the accommodations where she had spent her night.

Blinking rapidly to get her eyes to adjust to the light, the chilling breeze blew sharply against her exposed skin as Sue stood unsteadily on her feet, unsure of what would happen next. There was someone approaching her and, as her eyes adjusted, Sue realized that it was the same man who kidnapped her last night. _And_ he was not alone.

"Good morning, Miss Thomas," greeted the blond-haired man. "As you may recall, my name is Sark. This is my companion, Allison Doren."

Rubbing her exposed skin to warm herself, Sue licked her dry lips before she began to speak. "Why did you bring me here?" she croaked. "Am I a prisoner?"

"All of your questions will be answered shortly, Miss Thomas," Sark replied patiently. "Can you walk on your own?" Sue nodded. "This way if you please."

Sark and his dark-haired companion turned and headed to a house as the two men, who were holding Sue up, released her. A bit sore from sleeping in an awkward position, Sue gently stretched her muscles before she caught up with the leading pair.

_Why in the world did they kidnap me?_ she wondered. _I know I'm not as experienced the rest of the team, and I'm not that well-known in the world. What in the world have I gotten myself into this time?_

As the trio reached their destination, Allison whispered something in Sark's ear and left. Sark looked longingly at his companion's retreating form, and in that moment, Sue realized that her blond-haired kidnapper had intense feelings for Allison. Turning away from his parting friend, Sark halted and waited patiently for Sue to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" asked the blonde woman.

"To get some breakfast," stated Sark, smiling. "Unless you're not hungry."

Sue returned the smile. "Of course I'm hungry!"

"Let's hurry then," replied Sark. "The food's getting cold."

Gently grasping her elbow, he led Sue into a red-bricked house, through several doors and upstairs, into a decorated room. Sue looked around in awe, noting all the artefacts from throughout the decades, and sat down in a Victorian armchair. Sark sat in front of her, with a small round table placed between them, pouring two cups of piping hot tea and offered one to Sue.

"Thanks!" smiled Sue, as she gently blew the tea before daintily taking a sip.

"You're welcome," Sark grinned back warmly. "You know, you're beautiful when you smile like that."

Sue blushed hotly at the sentiment. "Really? I-I've never noticed."

"It really brightens your face," he flirted.

Uncertain of how to respond Sue took another sip of the hot sweet tea. "Mmm… how did you know that this was my favourite tea?"

"I studied you," Sark answered calmly, and then held up his hands as Sue startledly looked up at him from her tea. "From a car, I swear. No camera, no recording devices, no spies. I wanted to make sure I had the perfect person for the job."

"What job? What do you mean 'the perfect person'?" Sue asked, frightened.

"I needed someone, preferable a woman, to… how shall I put this? To pretend to be one of my family member or a close associate…"

"What for?" interrupted Sue, scared out of her wits. "I can't hear, let alone fight!"

"No, no, no, you don't need to fight," Sark said, attempting to calm Sue down. "You see, someone has been following me, and I need someone to accompany me for just a few days. I would very much prefer that _someone_ not be Allison because they would be expecting her. Anyhow, she just got another assignment so she can't possibly be my choice now."

"Just a few days? I don't know… I really want to get back home. My friends are probably worried sick over me," Sue explained, apologetically.

"I'll do my best to keep it just a few days," earnestly promised Sark. "But we should start your training immediately. Is there anyone you would like to call before we begin?"

"My parents. I wouldn't want them to get too worried. They're the ones who the Bureau would contact about my disappearance."

"Very well. Let's get going then."


End file.
